Daggers Fight with Zidane
by Jeb 121
Summary: Zidane Trys to Kill Dagger. Rated R for violence and some language. Ch II may boost it to NC-17. Chapter I is kinda long and this is my first fic. Read it. Respond to it. Read Ch II


Zidane-Dagger

Zidane's fight with Dagger

By Jeb121

Chapter I

The Intro

**Authors note: This is my first fic. If you don't wanna read this extra junk skip the stuff in stars. (except at the bottom)**

*Note: Characters used in this fic are made and owned by Squaresoft. If I left anything out just mentally include it.*

*Oh yeah, before I forget, I haven't beaten the game yet, I'm still in Memoria so I am making up a new ending, I hope you don't mind cuz I don't know the real ending =/ *

Magic could be seen trailing through the air in all directions. Sounds of battle could be heard hundreds of feet away. Zidane poised for his attack, leapt forward only to be knocked back to the ground by a burst of energy. To his side Dagger was already concentrating on making her attack. She stepped forward, mumbled, then out of what appeared to be nowhere, a rift in the sky opened. From it emerged the Master of Dragons, Bahamut. Bahamut's wings spread to reveal a magnificent scene which can only be compared to melted cheese being placed upon a thick slab of SPAM. Bahamut raced down towards his target with extreme speed and agility. Making his traditional pass over his target (I am assuming its a male) he pulls up and looks down upon his prey while charging his massive beam of energy. When he let loose the heavens seemed to shake and give in to his power. The beam hit Kuja with deadly accuracy causing him only to Flinch as he is engulfed in a large sphere of flames. Right at that moment Vivi had already cast his enchantments upon Steiner's sword and he thrusted forward striking Kuja with a critical blow. Kuja, pretty much pissed of at this point, fired a powerful burst of energy at Dagger in a furious rage. Dagger moved to the side to dodge the burst of light but was not swift enough. As blood splattered everywhere Dagger fell to the ground with hardly any life energy left in her. As she simply laid on the ground in a puddle of sticky red blood, Zidane called out to her "Dagger! Dagger! oh no, not now! Please... come back..." Kuja stood there laughing as his brother's tough battle hard attitude melted. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Looks like your little Queen, hmm.. lets make that ex-Queen had an accident. Too bad because I was going to have fun with her after I destroyed the rest of you." came the words from Kuja's mouth. Zidane couldn't take much more. Huge sparks of energy flew from Zidane as his rage pushed him beyond control. He had entered a battle trance. Before he could even realize what he was doing he had unleashed his most powerful attack, Grand Lethal. A white wall of energy approached Kuja with no mercy. Kuja was engulfed in the wave of pure energy which contained power which even he could not comprehend.

" Could this be what Garland meant on Terra... " spilled the words from Kuja as Zidane's attack passed through him.

** don't stop reading because this is still just the intro **

When Zidane woke up the next morning, he had a funny feeling inside him. As he was awakening, he had no clue where he was or what had happened but all he could remember was the fight and Dagger. He leapt up in an attempt to attack Steiner who was standing near him who Zidane had mistaken for Kuja. But Steiner had no need to act for Zidane just hit the floor a few feet away from him not realizing he didn't have enough strength to even move. Steiner picked his weak, limp body up, and put him back in his bed. Zidane eager to know what had happened and how Dagger was doing asked Steiner what the hell had just happened. Steiner replied:

"After you attacked Kuja he was no where to be found. Kuja must have been destroyed when you blasted him."

Zidane replies,

"What the hell! How can you not say anything about how Dagger is doing. This has to be the first time you never mentioned her when she is in such a condition!"

A few moments later Dagger entered the room. She whispered something to Steiner and he nodded his head and left the room. Dagger sat down beside Zidane and said, "Hey wake up sleepy head." Zidane who was drifting away at the moment snapped back to reality and noticed Dagger. "Dagger! Your Okay! But I thought..., how are... " stuttered Zidane. Dagger just smiled back and said, "Thanks to Eiko and Beatrix I'm okay. Hey Zidane, are you even listening? You just wanted to know how..." At that moment, Zidane seemed to not even hear her. He suddenly brought his hands to his head and started shouting out of the blue "Get out of my head!!! Just shut the hell up!! ARRRGGGGGG!!!" Zidane fell on the floor and became quiet, and still. Dagger rushed to him but he got up and suddenly struck Dagger with the back of his fist. Dagger screamed with a small bit of blood at her lip and fell back. Steiner attempted to enter but Zidane had already blocked the door. She stared at Zidane in amazement but only received a lifeless empty gaze from his eyes. He had appeared to have lost all touch with reality. "Zidane! What do you think you are doing!?" but all she received was silence. 

Outside of the room Steiner was in a panic. He had just witnessed, well heard his very friend attack his queen but for what reason he could not understand. He rushed down the hallway to Beatrix's room and informed her of the incident. They both ran back to Zidane's room but the door was jammed shut with what appeared to be magic. Steiner exclaimed that Zidane was no user of magic and Dagger certainly would not trap herself in the room with him. Beatrix made many attempts to dispel the barrier blocking the door but to no success. Steiner made his own attempts at ramming the door down but still to no success. Dagger was on her own.

In the room Zidane charged towards Dagger with his lightning like abilities but Dagger noticing the sudden attack from the person she had loved was able to create a barrier just in time to deflect Zidane. She wanted to stop him from attacking her but wanted to also not injure him. Again Zidane pounced at her. She continuously casted defensive spells to keep Zidane from killing her. She knew she had to stop his attacking because she knew she could not defend forever. Not being skilled in black magic, she attempted to concentrate free energy and thrusted it at Zidane forcing him back into the wall. Then all of a sudden she remembered Kuja's last words, "Could this be what Garland meant on Terra..." It reminded her that Kuja and Zidane were just 'puppets' made to destroy life on Gaia. But at the same time she knew Zidane's free will didn't allow Garland to use him as he had planned. This gave her an idea. Dagger shouted to Steiner "You have got to go to the Shimmering Island! Something has to be controlling Zidane and the portal between the worlds is there so what ever it is it must be there. You gotta stop whatever is controlling him! Hurry!" Dagger was not sure of this but she had a feeling, an instinctive feeling. At that moment she felt a cold, thin, stinging sensation in her side. Almost instantly she felt a warm liquid oozing down the side of her clothing. Zidane had just stabbed her.

Outside the room Steiner questioned whether or not he should leave her but Beatrix commented "We can't do anything here so we got to try something else. Its better than standing around doing nothing." They headed off towards the airship docked outside the walls of the castle, at the same time getting Vivi and Freya to come with them. Amarant tagged along to. "If there's gonna be a fight,... there no way in hell I am gonna miss it. There was a rush of panic in them all, except Amarant of course, as they left the Queen with Zidane trapped in that room without knowing what would happen while they were away. The moment the airship left the ground the engines were pushed to full power in the direction of the Shimmering Island. 

As the blood ran down the side of Zidane's blade, Dagger winced in pain as she tried to concentrate. Zidane, still with that lifeless, empty gaze, lunged at her. Dagger again fired a burst of free energy at Zidane but this time it only made him fall over. Still injured, she had almost no other choice and had to escape. So she summoned Bahamut. She instructed the great dragon to take her away from the castle, rather than attack because still she did not want to harm him. Bahamut's massive body crashed through the roof and with his powerful talons grabbed Dagger while being careful as not to injure her further. He thrusted his huge wings downwards to propel them away from the castle but Zidane grabbed onto the other talon and flew off with them into the blue clear skies. 

The airship arrived in the vicinity of the Shimmering Island but nothing was to be found. "There has to be something here!" Exclaimed Steiner. "I think I see something," Vivi says, "get us closer." Erin, flying the ship, responds "Okay I'll try." As they approached the Island, the air appeared to be rippling. The light spectrum appeared to shift as well. As they were within 5000 feet of the Island they all noticed a blinding light. There was someone in the middle of the origin of the burst of light soon after. As they brought the ship to a hover, they look down, then they all gasped as they saw who was standing on the Island... 

Bahamut flies to a field outside of Alexandria where he sets Dagger onto the ground, who is still bleeding from the wound Zidane inflicted upon her, and flies away and disappears as suddenly as he appeared. Zidane who had fell off before Dagger was placed upon the ground was about 1000 feet away in the bushes. Seeming impervious to pain he yet again charges Dagger with his blade poised to kill. Dagger who is losing conscience slowly but surely from the loss of blood noticed him. She cast a barrier and fires yet another burst of energy at Zidane. With Zidane slowed, Dagger has time to plan for her next move. She starts to stagger away but her efforts are still in vain. She looks back to see Zidane just about on her. By looking back however she looses her footing and falls. In no time Zidane strikes her. His blade coming down hits her with powerful force but her white magic is still holding out. The blade jolts away from the barrier but as swiftly as it went up it comes back down. 

On the airship the group stands in awe as they stare at Mikoto and Kuja on the Island. "Surprised?" Mikoto broke the silence. "Looks as if whatyoucall friends, well in my case sisters, can be helpful after all," announced Kuja. "If it wasn't for Mikoto here I wouldn't be alive right now." Kuja's evil voice echoed through out the stagnating air. Freya is the next to speak up, "Mikoto, why! How could you betray us like this? We saved you from dying on Terra!" Mikoto was silent for a moment but answered "Because he is my brother." Kuja laughs and flings a fireball at the Airship smashing the aft hull to dust causing the ship to spin to the ground. Everyone on the deck was able to escape before Kuja's second blast incinerated the ship. Screams could be heard from within the burning ship as much of the crew perished. Suddenly the engine of the ship exploded sending a brilliant ring of orange fire tinted blue with burning mist sweeping across the Island. The skeletons of the dead rained down as the flesh was burned off by the intense explosion. The battle had started.

Dagger hit Zidane again with the wave of energy she was beginning to master as he pounded her small fragile body. The sword never penetrated the barrier but the impact force from his blows left her bruised. With Zidane thrown 50 feet away from the blast she tried to run. Zidane still on the ground started to slowly get up. As he got to his feet, he wiped the blood from his mouth with his tail and followed Dagger, who was now a good 100 feet away. As she ran, her mind was filled with thoughts. Thoughts of love, thoughts of pain, thoughts of reason, and mostly, thoughts of Zidane. 

Vivi and Kuja exchanged magic as Amarant charged from the side and landed a blow on Kuja sending a small amount of blood flying. "Is the that best a warrior can do Amarant?" Kuja said as he hit Amarant with a fireball that sent him flying backwards into the side of a cliff where the fireball exploded sending debris everywhere. Amarant, barely phased, charged Kuja again with a greater rage and leapt into the air landing another blow on Kuja's face leaving a long, red, streak. "Nah." Said Amarant in his plain monotonic voice. Freya charged Kuja with her lance Kuja raised his hand and a purple orb formed at his finger tips. Vivi knowing what Kuja was planning cast comet delaying Kuja. "Run! Take his silver dragon!" Were all the words Vivi could utter before he sent a second volley of comets at Kuja. Steiner and Beatrix used cast their powerful shock attack and caused Kuja to glow. The orb at Kuja's fingertips grew larger and brighter but before the gang could think, Ultima was already cast.

Dagger fell to her knees as Zidane's blade was thrusted into her back. There was a cold tingling sensation within Dagger as the blade was pushed further into her. With tears in her eyes, she whispers "I love you Zidane," Zidane's sword slides out of her back covered in blood as she falls forward into the ground, but Zidane doesn't continue to attack as Dagger tries to crawl away. Dagger looks back to see tears forming in his eyes. It appears Zidane knows what is happening but can not control himself. He slowly approaches Dagger with his sword poised to strike a finishing blow, raises his weapon over Dagger's bloody, limp, beaten body, and then it happens.

The awesome purple dome formed by Kuja scorched the Island. The sand turned to glass, the water around the island vaporized, the very rocks which they were standing on became flat. The entire island looked like a flat, glass, wasteland. No sign of Steiner. No sign of Vivi. No sign of Beatrix. No sign of Freya, Amarant, Erin, or even Kuja. There was nothing.

** OK This is chapter I. If I keep adding to chapter I it will take many minutes to read. Besides, you probably want a break. I will work on Chapter II now just so the page is not as long. Man don't you just love cliffhanger endings. Be aware I am trying to do the best I can with my not so great English skills so bookmark this and wait up fer chapter II. My email address is SCSN_CCTS@hotmail.com so send whatever, flames, suggestions, comments, ideas, tips for better writing skills or whatever. Personally I think I did pretty good for my first fic Yes there is more, this is called a cliffhanger for you people saying "What the fuk! What the hell is this ending!" I'm just tired cuz its 3 in the morning. Besides I figured this is a good place to break at. Chapter II picks up right where chapter I left off.**


End file.
